


Mummy's Day Out

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Fluff Galore [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, Memes, Parent Harry Potter, Parent Hermione Granger, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Hermione returns home to find her youngest children watching her husband instead of the other way around. Meme based. Just family fluff.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Galore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	Mummy's Day Out

**MUMMY'S DAY OUT**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Hermione Potter is a very lucky witch. She has an amazing career, as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and more importantly, she is so blessed to have a happy – albeit a little crazy – family.

With five children, three at Hogwarts, and their youngest, the twins – Athena and Leo – she must balance her career, her children, and her annoyingly lovable husband, Harry. Hermione will never trade her life for all of the riches in the world because her children and Harry are the brightest spots in her life.

Of course, balancing her duties to her family and her job is no easy feat, but it is all worth it. Besides, she is Hermione Granger – Potter after all. Brightest Witch of the Age. Ultimate swot with a penchant for planners. Because of that, planning her schedule to juggle her life as a wife, a mum, and a ministry crusader makes it so much manageable with the detailed daily calendars she sets for herself.

As Harry fondly says, 'that's my 'Mione, she can do anything.'

Every month, to give her time to rest, relax, and unwind with her friends – Luna, Ginny, and Fleur – Harry always insists that she gets some form of a _'Mione's Day Out._ He most certainly got the idea from a silly movie but she absolutely loves him even more for it. How many husbands voluntarily allow their wives some free time after all?

Harry Potter is just too considerate. He truly is the best husband in the world.

She just adores his silly demeanor and his lovable blunders.

After an afternoon at the spa with her ears filled with girl talk and hilarious tales of mummy blues, Hermione Potter steps out of the fireplace with a contented smile on her face.

The first thing she notices, as soon as she glances all over the living room, is her dear husband sleeping soundly on the couch. Oddly enough, instead of getting all rowdy, her two youngest children, the six-year-old twins are just squatting on the floor with their eyebrows furrowed in concentration while focusing on their sketch pads.

Athena and Leo are so busy with whatever it is they are doing that they do not even acknowledge her arrival. Deciding to surprise her children, she quietly takes the space beside them.

"Mummy!" They chorus quietly.

"Hello, darlings!" She gives each of them a kiss on the forehead which makes them giggle slightly.

"Mummy looks happy," Athena says and Leo nods.

"So… Would you mind telling me why you're squatting on the floor with your faces behind your sketch pads?" She playfully pokes each of the twins' nose.

"Well… Daddy challenged us to draw him sleeping so he can have a nap… And then, whoever draws him better gets a prize," Leo reports.

 _Very clever, Potter,_ she shakes her head in fond exasperation. This is what she means about Harry Potter's silly demeanors and lovable blunders.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes, Mummy!"

"Are you almost done with your drawings?"

"No… It's hard. Daddy keeps on moving," Leo pouts.

"So true… And then he makes these funny noises in his sleep which makes us laugh… Sometimes, he says your name too… Daddy is so weird," Athena adds and Leo agrees.

"Hmmm… I have an idea! Come closer," she has a mischievous glint in her eyes as she beckons the twins to move closer. She whispers her plan and the twins immediately get the same devious sparkle in their emerald green eyes – just like Harry when he is up to something.

After she conjures their prank items, she hands them over to her partners in crime.

"Ready?"

"Yes, mummy," the twins whisper.

"On the count of three… One… Two… Three…"

_*toot *toot *toot_

"Wha – what the!" Harry Potter's eyes immediately open at the sound of the horns. His eyes frantically search all over the room and he frowns as he sees his wife and their twins giggling on the carpeted floor.

Shaking his head in amusement, he then huffs playfully, "I really am the bullied member of this house."

"Sure, you are," Hermione giggles.

"We love you, Daddy," the twins' chorus, and despite his disturbed slumber, he grins. "I love you too my little darlings," he says lovingly.

"So much for watching the twins, Potter," Hermione smirks.

"What? They say they want to draw. I just went with their plan," he defends himself and his wife only snorts at that.

"I must admit it is very clever of you though. Ten points to Harry Potter for sly creativity… I should use that idea some time," Hermione remarks and he chuckles.

"Did you have fun with the girls?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking," Hermione leans in to peck him on the lips and he smiles when they pull apart.

"Ew! Mummy and daddy kissy kissy again," Leo says with disgust and Athena giggles.

"Why don't we all just lounge on the couch and get takeout?" Hermione suggests.

"I like that idea, Mrs. Potter," Harry wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

"Sure you would," she rolls her eyes.

"Alright little darlings, up on the couch," Harry calls their children to him.

"Yay!" The twins attack their daddy who feigns injury at the impact of their little bodies colliding with his chest.

"Help me, Hermione. It's a midget invasion," Harry says in a desperate whiny voice and Hermione only laughs at her husband's antics.

"Come on, Mummy," Leo calls her over. Hermione takes the space beside Harry and she only shakes her head in fond exasperation as her husband points a finger on the couch to magically enlarge it.

As the four Potters playfully wrestle on the couch, with their youngest children all over them, Hermione thinks that this moment right here – bonding with her husband and the twins – is so much better than a mummy's day out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silliness to get my mind to focus on an update. As to which story I am updating, you'll know when it gets posted. Do you have any preferences though?
> 
> This is based on a meme I found on Facebook.
> 
> Review, fave, and follow if you enjoyed this silliness.


End file.
